


unlikely advice

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya attempts to make a call to Youko in the Standard Dimension, while in prison in the Synchro Dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unlikely advice

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is something short i wrote quickly last night. i'm not very confident in my writing but i'll post it here anyways ahah.  
> i am a firm believer that crow refuses to curse around people younger than him. 
> 
> idea from this [post](http://even-reo-speedwagon.tumblr.com/post/121015412809/consider-the-following) on tumblr.

“Uh… Do you think I can dial a number from Standard with this phone?”

“Yuuya, what the fu-- hell?”

Crow’s baffled expression made Yuuya pull a face as he glanced at the phone. “You know, like, other dimension? Standard--?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that,” the Synchro duelist sighed, fiddling with an earring, “but, just… I don’t really think that telephone wires cross dimensions.”

With a sigh of his own, Yuuya picked the phone up, his fingers dialling the number he knew well. “Well, it’s worth a try,” he mumbled, holding the device up to his ear. “I mean, why not? It’s not like we should be able to travel dimensions in the first place,” he added, and Crow couldn’t help but grunt in agreement.

The phone began ringing, once. Twice. Thrice. Again and again--

“I don’t think it’s working,” Yuuya affirmed, and his face must’ve been obviously disappointed, because he felt Crow’s hand patting his head in a reassuring manner. Before he could speak, though--

_“Hello, this is the Sakaki residence.”_

“Mom?”

_“Oh! Yuuya, is that you?”_

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me!” exclaimed the duelist, a smile emerging on his face. He’d only been away for a few days, but he missed his mom. And their plethora of animals; he could hear Core meowing pleasantly in the background.

_“I’ve been worried! How did you even manage to get through to me?”_ Youko questioned, and her confusion was obvious. Though, she seemed to quickly forget that topic in favour of asking, _“How are you, anyways?”_

“Er,” was all that came out of Yuuya’s mouth, as he turned to glance at the prison behind him. Crow was still beside him, looking somewhat amused at what he could hear of the exchange between the mother and child. “I’m… fine,” he managed in the end.

_“Yuuya,”_ his mother began, and he recognised the tone-- she knew he wasn’t telling the full truth.

“Uh, well,” he began, laughing awkwardly before he continued, “I kinda got myself landed in prison?”

There was silence on Youko’s end.

“H-hey, Gongenzaka’s here too! And, uh… oh, Dennis! And Sawatari and Kurosaki! You remember them from the Maiami Championship, right--?”

_“Make sure you’re always with someone.”_

“Huh?”

_“You’re… on the smaller side, so people will see you as an easy target to pick on, probably.”_

“Wh-- hey, I’m not _small!_ Mom, what--?!”

_“Oh, I never told you, did I? I’ve been to prison a few times, so just listen to what I say, alright?”_

“Wait, why am I only hearing about this now?!”

 

“So,” Crow began, raising an eyebrow down at Yuuya as he placed the phone back on the receiver. “You called your mom expecting to be yelled at for being thrown into prison, and instead, you get advice for about half an hour on how to survive in prison?”

Yuuya only nodded, his face seemingly a mix between confusion and worry. “I don’t know if I should be concerned about the fact my mom’s been in prison before, and I didn’t know.”

“Nah,” Crow laughed, raising his hand before waving it away (he tried to pet Yuuya again, which added to the insult of his mom calling him small). “Heaps of people have probably been in prison. Well, in Commons, at least,” he finished, his expression turning sour.

Yuuya swiftly decided a topic change was needed. “You know, my mom has a motorcycle. She and I dueled while she was on it, once,” he mentioned, omitting the fact that she briefly chased him around on it. Well, the smile that returned to Crow’s face made him forget that detail. 

Returning the smile with a grin of his own, the two returned to their shared cell, chatting pleasantly along the way.


End file.
